An Act of Kindess
by Soju
Summary: AU, InuKag. Kagome is a 16 year old homeless girl who has to support her brother. Finally, she resorts to the last straw; prostitution. For her first job, a man named Inuyasha invites her into his limo... not for sex, but out of kindness. Who is he? Ch.1
1. At the Circle K

Dizclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
Dizclaimer: This fic has been rated PG-13 and possibly R or NC-17 later. Rated for language and implication of sex. Maybe. See, I write the disclaimer before the story and I just write off the top of my head so I don't exactly know what is going to happen really.  
Dizclaimer: The last name I'm using for Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. It belongs to some other fanfic author. I don't even really remember the title of the fic, just that it was AU and had to do with school.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome Higurashi stifled a sob as she pulled on the slutty black leather form fitting dress that was a few sizes too small and a few feet too short for her. She had bought it with the last of her money. {A prostitute.} she thought bitterly. {16 years old and already I have to resort to this.} Her parents had died in a mass murder, as well as her grandfather. The murderer was still unknown. Of course, being that her parents were dead, both she and her 8 year old brother had become wards of the state. That hadn't lasted long, however, as the first foster home they had went to had left them in the care of an abusive couple. They had complained about it and become orphans again, however no one else would take them both at the same time. Not wanting to be split up, they had both ran away. Living on the streets was rough. Already, Kagome had had to defend herself against a would-be rapist. But that was little compared to the major problem; money. Kagome was 16, had very little job skills, and couldn't even get a job at McDonalds. Her brother, Sota, had lost 15 pounds over the last two months. For an eight year old that was a lot. The feeling of going to sleep in a cardboard box, your hunger so acute that it actually _hurt_.. Readjusting her hair in the dim light of the bathroom at Circle K, she walked to a nearby street corner and took her position. She was new to the whole prostitution thing. Actually, this was her first night. Still a virgin, she had wanted to give it to the person she loved…. Not selling it for food money. Wiping a lone tear off her cheek, she saw a black stretch limo approaching and found hope and dread competing for a position in her heart. It was difficult to distinguish between the black of the limo and the darkness of the night (or morning, as it was 2 AM), overall it gave an ominous effect of dread.  
  
~~~Inuyasha's PoV~~~  
  
Inuyasha, twenty years old and a millionaire. World champion of Aikido, Kendo, Tae Kwon Do, heavy weight champion of the world… the list went on and on. If it had anything vaguely to do with fighting, he could win it. Inuyasha, twenty years old and a millionaire. Inuyasha, a bored out of his mind youth looking for some fun.  
  
"Myouga-jiji, lets stop by Circle K. I want a coke." he said in his prideful you-can-look-but-you-can't-touch voice, but-I'm-exasperated-because-you're-looking tone of voice that he used even when there were no women present. For a millionaire, he didn't really look it. Dressed in a red size XX Fubu sweater with some baggy red and gray cargo pants contrasting with his white hair, he looked like a teenaged punk instead. Turning to gaze out the window, he caught a reflection of his own amber colored eyes. His abnormal features had been the cause of much controversy. When he was 16, and had first started in the pro-fighting world, people had been amazed at his strength, agility, and endurance. It was almost inhuman. Which was why he had been suspended for nearly 6 months while a multitude of drug tests had been done on him.  
  
Myouga-jiji, the old man who had been serving the West family for nearly 40 years looked over in pity at the young prostitute who was staring at the limo with eyes showing conflicting emotions. Inuyasha was still looking the other way however. Pulling in to park, not caring that the limo's back extended a good 8 feet behind the painted lines, the short old man got out, to buy his master a drink.  
  
"For the love of god Myouga, let me get it." said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. Everyone seemed to want to do things for him. Opening his door, he slammed it shut behind him as he got out, running his fingers through his waist length white hair, massaging his scalp. Walking in through the door, sighing at the annoying bell tone, he began looking for the soft drinks section. Finding it, he picked a 1 litre bottle of Coca Cola, and as an afterthought, a bag of Gardetto's Italian Style Snack Mix. Putting them on the counter, the asian woman rang up the price.  
  
"That will be $2.67." she said in a heavily accented voice. Digging through the massive expanse of his sweater, he was starting to sweat nervously. He couldn't find his wallet. The clerk narrowed her eyes. She began to think he was unable to pay.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed. He pulled out a black leather wallet, and leafed through a couple of bills, frowning. "You got change for a hundred lady?" he asked. The woman shook her head. "Nevermind." he said as he found a lone five dollar bill. Telling the woman to keep the change, he just grabbed his things and left. Hopping back into the car, he snuggled back into his favorite corner of the large seat.  
  
"Let's go Myouga-jiji." he said. Even in the US he still used the Japanese suffixes. {Old habits die hard.} he mused.  
  
"Where to Inuyasha-sama?" asked the man who had been likened to a flea. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Home I guess." he said. Home was a rather humble word for it. It was an extremely large mansion to say the least. Several hundred acres, actually, with the actual house near the front. Inuyasha had bought it after 2 years of hard work, and had been surprised to find that the forest had been dubbed 'Inu Yasha Forest' for hundreds of years already. He was still wondering if it was just coincidence.  
  
Inuyasha began gazing out his window again, disinterest in the scenery showing. Due to the rather simple laws of nature, ie when you turn around but look in the same relative direction you see the opposite side, this time he spotted the young woman. He looked at her, eyebrows furrowing. He frowned slightly, showing the hint of another of his abnormal features, his canines. "Myouga, stop." he said. Opening the door again, he walked the 5 or so yards over to Kagome.  
  
"Oi, wench, are you a prostitute?" he asked callously. Unknowingly, he was giving the young woman the wrong impression of him.  
  
"Y-yes.." she muttered, almost wretching in shame. Inuyasha could tell, and he felt a familiar pain in his chest. He was a softy at heart.  
  
{Gods how old can she be? Not more than 16.} "What's your price?" he asked, more softly this time. Kagome, however, didn't seem to notice his change of tone, and was still fearing the impending event. Her purchase. She shuddered.  
  
"I.. I.." a single tear slid down her cheek, followed by another. "One hun-" that was as far as she got.  
  
"Gods, woman! Are you insane!! A hundred dollars??" Kagome misunderstood this as meaning that it was too much.   
  
"Seven…seventy-five." she said, not bothering to hide the sob that wracked her body. "P-please… I have a brother to support." she said, falling to her knees. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Get in the car." he said.  
  
He was furious! The woman was a virgin, he could tell. $75 for something like that…  
  
~~~Narrators Omnipresent Mode~~~  
  
She slid into the plush interior of the limo. {How can he have a car like this and refuse to pay 100 dollars?} she asked herself sadly. She looked around. She was thinking, {This is the place it will happen…} The young girl looked over at the person who would do it. He seemed to be in a cold fury. Kagome shuddered again. He would probably be rough; no consideration of her feelings. She could imagine the young man that was sharing his car seat with her being like that. His anger glistened in his amber eyes. He seemed to be glaring at her. Kagome brought her knees up to her head, trying to stifle the sobs that were threatening to come out of her.  
  
"What are you so sad about wench?" he asked. He winced slightly. He didn't mean to sound so mean. {Gods! She's beautiful! To sell her purity for seventy-five dollars!} The price of a small glass of a relatively cheap wine for his brother… He glanced at her ruby lips and crystal blue eyes, at her raven black hair and pale skin… He was beyond pissed off now, at the world in general, for reducing such a beautiful girl to prostitution. She was probably scared out of her mind at the time though… {Comfort her…} he thought. It seemed the most natural thing for him to do. "Why are you a whore? You mentioned something about a brother.." he said, more gentle, yet his choice of words still wrong.  
  
Myouga only sat back and watched his master in pride. The old man had tried his best to help raise the child in the absence of his father, and ever since he had picked up the young homeless kid, he felt that he had done a good job. {Inutaisho… you would be proud of your son.} he thought. He was looking forward to playing with Shippo when they got back to the manor. He increased the speed a tiny bit.  
  
The woman however, was still misunderstanding. {Why does he want to know?} she wondered. {Will it give him some perverse pleasure knowing how pitiful my life is?} she thought, beginning to get angry. "Look here, you bastard, I'm not telling you about how pitiful my life is so you can get some perverse pleasure when you fuck me!" she yelled. "Stop the car. I don't need your money." she said, knowing it was untrue.  
  
Inuyasha, however, was taken aback. He felt an odd tickling sensation in his heart. He looked at the girl in the car in new light, who was currently trying to look less like a slut. "I… I think you misunderstand." he said, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his chest.  
  
Kagome felt rising dread. {Is… is he a murderer like Jack the Ripper? Does he torture prostitutes to death?} she asked herself, beginning to panic. "Let me out!" she screamed, banging on the door. Myouga had accidentally put on the child safety lock. She looked at him. He looked familiar. Maybe she had seen him in the news somewhere? That only helped to confirm her fears. She assumed that he was an infamous murderer who's picture she'd seen somewhere on the news.  
  
"Stop that!" he yelled rather forcefully. "I'm not going to rape you." he said. "Like I would ever want to have sex with someone like you." he said crossing his arms, still trying to make the feelings go away. "I'm offering to let you live in my guest house."  
  
Kagome stopped her frantic screaming and kicking. There was a faint red tinge to her cheeks. {I think I know who he is…} she thought, feeling a little more embarrassed by the minute. "What… what's your name?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Inuyasha West." he replied in his average tone of voice, arms crossed, nose in the air.  
  
{Inuyasha West…} she thought. {Famous professional fighter and philanthropist.} Legendary for donating 50% of everything he made to various charities, as well as adopting a 7 year old homeless child. She remembered something about his brother as well, who was just as famous for philanthropy. She felt like a fool now, but feeling like a fool but knowing you don't have to be a prostitute sort of cancel each other out. Inuyasha suddenly found himself in the embrace of a crying girl, her tears getting his shirt wet. "Arigatou." she muttered against his chest. "Arigatou…"  
  
Myouga looked back at the two, noticing that Inuyasha was blushing. The boy nervously put his arms around her and squeezed her gently. The annoying-but-wonderful feeling was back in full force, and his desire to get rid of it and his kind nature were conflicting on whether or not to push her away. Eventually the latter won, but he obviously had no idea that the feeling and his kind nature went hand in hand….  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 1, Review please! Well, should I keep on writing? 


	2. Can I Have an Autograph?

All you bastards who referred to me as Soju-kun, shall henceforth call me Soju-SAMA!!! MuahahahhaahaaaaaaAaaAahaaaaaaa *passes out from lack of breath*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Song of the day: Bitch Please  
  
Wow! I wasn't expecting such positive reviews. To tell the truth, I forgot about Sota -_-'  
  
Like-anyother: Um… it isn't R or NC-17. So far it's still PG-13 I think. If you read my note again, I said the rating may go up in the future. So I didn't trick you.  
  
Jurei: Ya like my writing huh? Well that's good. Now email my principal and tell him to put my ass in Honors Language Arts like I want to be in.  
  
For the last chapter, I could see everything in my head but it was kinda hard figuring out how to put it in words. I also didn't know where to have Inuyasha and Kagome meet. Inspiration struck me when I walked to the local Circle K to buy a coke. There weren't any whores but the scenery seemed perfect. Anyways, just so you know, Inuyasha is 20, Kagome 16, Sesshoumaru 26, Rin 16, Sota 7, Shippo 8, Sango 16, Miroku 18, Myouga is god knows how old.  
  
And something I forgot to mention: THERE IS NO KIKYO!!!! Lol  
  
Just as a side note, I downloaded this funny ass video of some guy doing the crip walk at a Ice Cube concert or something… anyone know what the song is?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome had kept crying, tears of joy and relief soaking Inuyasha's shirt. After another 5 minutes or so, the girl had fallen asleep, still keeping Inuyasha in her embrace. About 10 minutes later, they reached the gate, Inuyasha still holding her nervously, resisting the urge to laugh. He wanted to laugh because her breath was tickling his stomach. He was starting to turn red, this time from the effort of not laughing. Myouga pulled up by the guest house. It was a few hundred feet away from the main house, and the size of most people's house and yard combined.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door, trying not to wake up the girl who was laying against his stomach. After half a minute of careful maneuvering, he had finally got out of the limo, carrying Kagome in his arms, bridal style. He stared at the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms, watching the way her chest rose and fell, listening to her breath…  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled a small voice. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Shippo, be quiet." he said sternly. "She's trying to sleep." he continued, showing the 7 year old boy the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Oh. So you finally scored?" he asked. "I didn't think you would be the kind of guy who would do it in the limo." said Shippo thoughtfully. "You know, she's pretty young." he finished, looking at her carefully.  
  
{Mental note: Beat up Miroku for teaching Shippo things like that.} All of the sudden, a scream of 'HENTAI!!!!' rang out, as well as the sound of breaking glass and (probably) bone. {Nevermind. Sango beat me to it.} he thought. {I hope he doesn't have to go to the ICU again.} He remembered when that happened. It was obvious that Miroku was in love with his Security Officer by the way that he refused to press charges against her. Inuyasha didn't care as long as they didn't do 'it' in his bed or his Jaguar. He'd given his 'Cedes to Miroku for his birthday/Welcome back from the intensive care unit gift. Of course they way things were looking, he wouldn't have to worry about that for some time now. Hearing a dull 'thud' and a scream, he wondered why Miroku was groping a girl who had a black belt in more than 3 martial arts. Kagome stirred gently and tried to wrap her arms around him again unconsciously. He realized he had been just standing there for a while.  
  
"Shippo tell Sango and Miroku…" Inuyasha looked around. {Damn he already left.} He knew what that meant. Miroku would be congratulating him for finally having 'getting some'. He sighed and opened the door of the house and walked over to the master bedroom, gently depositing his burden onto the large bed, pulling the blankets over her. He leaned down, studying the features of her face. She could easily be a model when her figure rounded out a bit more. He looked at her lips. There was something alluring about them, the way they were gently parted in her sleep, glistening with the coat of saliva over them, her warm breath tickling his own lips… He had been leaning in closer, not realizing it. Their lips were dangerously close. Suddenly, his lips gently brushed against hers, snapping him back to reality. {Stop acting like a pervert!} he screamed at himself. {Not even Miroku would kiss an unconscious girl.} he thought guiltily. Getting up to leave, he took one last look at her sleeping form as he leaned against the door way. The feeling was back again. It was almost paining him to leave her. He sighed. {What is she doing to me?}  
  
~~~Inuyasha's Room~~~  
  
He stripped down to his doggie-bone boxers, preoccupied. Laying down in his bed, he contemplated. Then after a few minutes of hard contemplating, he realized he'd forgotten to take a shower. Getting up, he stripped the rest of his clothes off [Don't think I can't see all you girls drooling.] and hopped into the shower. He had a very large shower. It was because he loved taking showers that he had a custom made shower that was made to simulate rain. It was the size of an average living room. It even had waterproof furniture.  
  
First he turned the temperature to hot. Then he looked down and sighed, turning the temperature to cold. After a few minutes of that he was shivering so he turned it back to hot and turned off the lights, laying down on the lawn chair that he had dragged in there. For some reason it helped him think and relax like that, the warm drops of water almost like a massage. After thirty minutes of that, he moved into the steam room, finding he still couldn't relax. After about an hour in there, he moved to the sauna, then finally back to bed.  
  
The reason that he couldn't relax was this; thoughts of the ex-prostitute constantly plagued his mind. He couldn't shake them. Looking over at the large empty spot on the left side of his bed, super-imposed the image of Kagome sleeping there. He frowned, then smiled, then frowned again before he could fall asleep, a smile staying on his face while he slept dreamlessly.  
  
~~~That Morning~~~  
  
Kagome Higurashi woke up slowly, filtering through many stages of consciousness. After laying there for a few minutes, fully awake, she bolted upright.  
  
"SHIT!!! I forgot my brother!!!" she screamed, jumping up and running around. {This must be Inuyasha's house, so WHERE IS HE?} she asked herself. Finding the door, she ran out, still looking for him, amazed at the sight that greeted her. {Wow…} she thought. {I guess… _that_ one is his house.} She was looking at the mansion. She walked over, going through the nearest door. When she flicked the light switch, it turned out to be the door to his garage. She looked around in wonder, identifying what cars she could. There was millions of dollars worth in there. A Jaguar XJ 220, an Aston Martin Vantage, several Ferrari's and other types of Jaguar… suddenly she heard a scream from what sounded like a small boy as she burst through the door leading to the main house. She found the source of the scream.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!! I won Shippo! Finally I beat you!" yelled Inuyasha who seemed to be doing some sort of happy dance.  
  
"No fair! No fair! I'll get you for this Inuyasha!!" screamed Shippo, having a tantrum. Kagome looked over to the TV screen and saw a 'Player 2 Wins' sign.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked. {Acting like little kids.} she thought.  
  
"Playing Tekken 4." they replied in synch. "And I won!!" said a smiling Inuyasha, only to have his foot stepped on surreptitiously.  
  
{Time to put on my 'cute lil boy' act.} thought Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, lemme guess your thoughts. 'Time to put on my 'cute lil boy' act'?" he asked. Shippo blushed and nodded. "Hahahahahahahaha. It won't work this time!" Kagome knelt down.  
  
"Is Inuyasha being mean to you?" she asked. Shippo looked surprised, like, 'how can she be so stupid?' and glanced up at Inuyasha like 'you slept with someone that stupid?' and Inuyasha responded with a glaring 'NO!!!'. Shippo caught himself quickly and made his eyes water.  
  
"Y-yeah. *sniffle sniffle*" he said in a pouting voice.  
  
"Wow, you are good." said Kagome standing up. "Little kids are ridiculously good at videogames these days aren't they?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Hell yeah. I've never beaten the little fox before." he said, indicating Shippo as 'the little fox'. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I've never beaten Sota. Which reminds me. YOU FORGOT MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!!!" she screamed. Inuyasha backed away, fear in his eyes. He could win a fight with almost anyone on the planet as long as they weren't in a blind rage AND female.   
  
"Uh um… b-b-but you.. Uh…" he resorted to plan B. "Where is he?" he asked. Making excuses would probably make things worse.  
  
"Get into the car!" she yelled, bursting into the garage.  
  
"Which one?" he asked innocently. She looked over.  
  
"That one!" she said, pointing to the XJ 220.  
  
"I'm not sure it's legal to drive one of those in this state." he said. He opened the door to the BMW 750iL. "Hop in." Kagome complied. He started the engine, though she only noticed because some incredibly loud music began blaring.  
  
~1, 2, 3 into the 4, Snoop Doggy Dog and Dr. Dre is at the door-~  
  
"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Kagome screamed. The stress of what might have happened to her brother was really getting to her. Inuyasha nervously tried to comply, but missed the stop button and hit the next track button.  
  
~As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life, and realize there's nothing left. 'Cause I been blastin and laughin so long that, even my momma thinks that my mind is gone~  
  
She twitched nervouslyKagome gave up and leaned back into the (very comfortable) seat. She enjoyed the symphonic beat and the chorus at least. The main part wasn't _bad_ either. "I left him two blocks away from where I was… where I was." she said. Inuyasha nodded and drove towards the Circle K.  
  
"Can I pick up some Gardettos?" he asked. "I haven't had breakfast yet."* Kagome glared at him. "After we pick up Sota." he added nervously. {Shit! What is it about this woman?}  
  
A few minutes later they found the seven year old boy asleep, huddled against a wall in a back alley. Inuyasha hopped out of his car walked over to the boy. Kagome followed.  
  
"Oi, kid. Get up. You're gonna be living at my mansion." he said, nudging his side with his foot. Sota groggily opened his eyes. He stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds, and blinked in rapid succession.  
  
"You're Inuyasha West, aren't you!!!" he said, jumping up. "Ohmygod I never thought I would see you! Can I have an autograph! I've seen every one of your fights before our parents died have I missed any? What are you doing with my sister? Where did you get that dress nichan? It looks too small?" he gasped. He turned to Inuyasha again. "How did you get so strong? Are you gonna fight your brother again? Or Kouga? Can I have your autograph? And a picture?"  
  
"Uh… sure. You're going to be living with me you know." he said. "And aren't you going to say hi to your sister?" he asked.  
  
"I see my sister every day. But it's not every day that I get to see my hero!" he said excitedly and hugged Inuyasha's leg. Kagome felt her veins popping in her forehead. Inuyasha walked over to his car with Sota stuck to his leg like a leech. Unrelenting in it's grip, not moving until it gets what it wants.  
  
"Can I have an autograph?" he asked.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 2. So…. What do you think? I want at least 70 reviews, but I'll still post the next chapter up even I don't get more unlike SOME PEOPLE *glares at people who won't post the next chapter until they get a certain amount of reviews* 


	3. Battle RoYaLe

Inuyasha not belonging to me. Speak English not so good, no?  
  
QotD Train: Sure! Rojarna is famous for its onion dumplings as souvenirs! I always wanted to eat one once. Sven: So that's your objective..  
-Train and Sven, Black Cat, available free! At toriyamasworld.com!  
  
QotD2 "Uh. yo mommas so old she used to gangbang with the Hebrews nigga!" "Fuck you man fuck you!"  
-Prelude to 'Growing Pains', Ludacris  
  
Lets see a short summary of what happened since I last posted a chapter (8 months ago? LoL) I lost my internet from February to just a little bit before the end of school, I went to Idaho for 2 weeks, and moved to my grandpas house.  
  
But that's no excuse! I'm ready for my punishment, but only if your female, dressed in black leather, and has a whip.  
  
Er. never mind. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Kagome got up to the sound of her brother yelling.  
  
"Kagome you sleepy head get up!" he yelled while he repeatedly beat her over the head with a pillow. Shippo chose that moment to walk in.  
  
"Oi Sota, that looks like fun, can I do it too?" he asked.  
  
"Just trying to get my sister to wake up." Sota responded. Shippo shrugged and grabbed a pillow.  
  
"Ok fine already." mumbled Kagome, rousing from her sleep like Godzilla coming out of the Pacific Ocean, blankets and pillows cascading off her scaly green back, every breath having enough radioactivity to level New York in a single blow.  
  
Inuyasha walked in and took one look at Kagome and raised his eyebrow. "Holy shit woman you have some serious problems." he remarked. Any lesser man would have ran in terror from the spectacle in front of him.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha." she mumbled, getting ready to take her customary half hour long shower in Inuyasha's house. It was lucky Inuyasha had so many bathrooms that way, what with Inuyasha having six other people living with him. Kagome simply walked the distance between her room in the guest house and Inuyasha's shower. She walked into the said triple XL sized shower and turned on the tap, delighting in the feeling of a downpour of hot water beating a comforting pattern on her back. She gave one last sigh and fell asleep again. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ "Damn it Shippo, why don't YOU check on her if you're so worried?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She's been in the shower for over two hours!! Either she's dead or. dead." mumbled Shippo. Miroku walked in with a Pepsi.  
  
"I'll check on her." he said innocently. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.  
  
".hell no... DAMN!! Fine I'll check on her." Inuyasha got up and walked towards his shower room. "And when I get back, if I'm fucking dead, your ass is back on the street Shippo!" he yelled, jerking his thumb towards the TV. The Tekken 4 pause screen was still there.  
  
Inuyasha turned the corner and walked to the door to his shower room. He opened it, ignoring the fact that Kagome was supposedly in there. "Yo Kagome what the hell are you. you." his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. "do. um.." he simply walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Kagome woke up and noticed that, miraculously, the water was still hot. {I wonder how long I've been asleep.} she thought. Kagome stood up and stretched, then turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the closet. {Never going to get used to how freaking rich he is.}  
  
Still facing the closet door, which, coincidentally was opposite to the entrance door, she began drying herself off.  
  
"..Your ass is back on the street Shippo!" Kagome heard in the distance. {Must be fighting over videogames or something again.} she thought as she bent over to dry off her legs. Suddenly the door slammed open. Kagome froze, still bent over in a relatively compromising situation.  
  
"Yo Kagome what the hell are you. you. do. um.."  
  
Kagome calmly got up and turned around, wrapping the towel around herself, just in time to see the door close. She took a deep breath and screamed. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Shippo sighed and clutched his head in his hand. "Fine Miroku, you win that one." {Never bet _for_ Inuyasha's common sense again. How can he be so stupid as not to knock?} He unpaused the game with a shaking hand and did an unblockable, killing Inuyasha's character, just in time to see Inuyasha himself walk by with a silly grin.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha what are you-" Shippo stopped talking as Inuyasha walked into a wall and fell down.  
  
"Inuyasha. ah. are you okay?" asked a concerned Miroku.  
  
"." No response.  
  
"." Shippo just stared.  
  
"Miroku-san where is all the Pepsi." Sango asked walking in, accidentally stepping on Inuyasha. "Oops." Inuyasha giggled.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Sango.  
  
"." Was her response.  
  
"He probably saw Kagome naked." responded Shippo. He turned to Miroku. "Maybe he forgot about the game?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Probably." responded Miroku. "Lucky bastard." Sota walked in this time.  
  
"Hey where is all the Pepsi?" he asked, still standing on Inuyasha. He looked down. "Oops. Inuyasha-niisan are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he's fine." responded Shippo. "Hey, wanna play?" he asked Sota.  
  
"Sure!" he said enthusiastically. "What game?" he asked.  
  
"Tekken 4." responded Shippo.  
  
"Aww. you're going down!!" he yelled, jumping over the couch and bouncing onto the seat while grabbing a controller.  
  
Shippo snorted. "In your dreams."  
  
~Hwoar- Kazuya Mishima~ said the announcer ~Beep. beep. beep. FIGHT!~ the announcer guy finished.  
  
Kagome walked in and kicked Inuyasha in the side while drying off her hair. "I'm thirsty. Anyone got a Pepsi?" she asked.  
  
Miroku shuffled out surreptitiously, hoping no one noticed the large pile of Pepsi cans in his room while he went to buy more. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
~Beep. beep. beep. FIGHT!~ the announcer said for the 200th time. The sound of fighting rang out in the background. The score was at 67-67-14.  
  
"Hey. do you know where Inuyasha went?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Nope." he replied as he sipped on a coke.  
  
"You bastard! That was unfair! Pulling out my controller like that!" screamed Shippo.  
  
"Oh yeah? You're the one who said there was ten dollars on the ground!" Sota yelled back.  
  
"You started it! You 'accidentally' bumped into me during a juggle!! You would have been dead!" contested the kitsune-esque kid.  
  
"Oh yeah? YOU pushed me off the couch before that!" screamed Sota.  
  
"Ya wanna go?!?" asked Shippo, standing up and pointing his finger at Sota.  
  
"Anywhere, anytime!!" screamed Sota just as they both went down wrestling.  
  
"Is it safe to let them play like that?" Kagome asked walking in.  
  
"Sure." said Inuyasha who followed closely behind.  
  
"Hey where were you guys?" asked Miroku.  
  
"At the high school. I had to get her enrolled." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh. Same one as me?" asked Sango.  
  
"You go to school?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm only 16 you know." she said, taking another sip. Shippo suddenly stood up with his foot on Sota's chest and laughed evilly.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I am victorious! Do you admit defeat??"  
  
"Never! Good always wins against evil!" yelled Sota as he pulled on Shippo's leg, causing him to fall down.  
  
Kagome watched them fight and turned to Inuyasha. "I wonder if it's going to be okay having them live together. They don't seem to be getting along very well." she said just as another shout of "BASTARD!" along with an "OW!! THAT HURT! DIE EVILDOER!!" was heard in the background.  
  
"Naw. by now they'll probably be best friends for life." Inuyasha said. "Me an' Miroku used to fight like that all the time. And look now, I'm still letting him leech off of me." Miroku looked annoyed but ignored the comment.  
  
"Well. but are you sure it's safe?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure." said Inuyasha, trying to take a drink but spilling it all over himself because of the Tail that flew into his stomach. "They *gasp* can't hurt each other *gasp* seriously." he said, laying on the ground trying to get his breath back.  
  
"Hahahaha. getting the wind knocked out of you by a kid." said Miroku.  
  
"Freeloader!" yelled Inuyasha, pointing his finger at Miroku.  
  
"GAHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Sota, who had somehow grabbed a bokken and was trying to recreate some attacks from Rurouni Kenshin. Shippo screamed and ran down the hallway to the training room.  
  
"Hey! You wanna go?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Bozou!" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Anytime, any place, hanyou!" said Miroku.  
  
"That's it! The usual place Bozou!" Inuyasha yelled as they ran off.  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku still do that from time to time." Sango said.  
  
"OW! That was no fair you bastard monk! Grabbing that staff like that!" yelled Inuyasha from a few rooms away.  
  
"DIE!!!" Shippo screamed.  
  
"EVIL BASTARD!" Sota screamed, followed by Inuyasha yelping.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there!!!" said Sota.  
  
Sango winced. "Poor guy." she said.  
  
"I can still fight!" Inuyasha yelled somewhere in the back, followed by three screams and evil laughter.  
  
"Boys." Kagome muttered.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Get. a. job. bastard." Inuyasha tried to yell as he weakly punched Miroku almost hard enough to tear a wet paper bag.  
  
"I. will.!!" Miroku yelled, standing up under the pile of various practice weapons that Inuyasha had pelted him with. Bokkens cascaded off of him as he pointed a finger towards the sky. "I'll get a job! And I'll make more money than you Inuyasha!"  
  
".*heavy breathing*."  
  
Inuyasha was asleep.  
  
"Hmph. Now where were the wanted ads.?" Miroku mused as he quietly walked away considering his options.  
  
A few minutes after Miroku left, Kagome walked in the practice room to check on the apparent silence. After scanning the room for a few seconds, Kagome had still not found any signs of life. Just as she was about to leave, an arm wrapped around her leg.  
  
"Eep!" she eeped as she jerked back. Looking down, she identified the offending arm as Inuyasha's. When he turned over sleepily, she noticed the indentations of the tatami mat pressed into his skin. Smiling lightly, she kneeled down and shook him gently.  
  
"Inuyasha. wake up. Inuyasha." she continued for almost a minute before quitting. {Totally passed out. I guess I'll just have to carry him to his room.} In a normal house, this would not be a problem, but in a 30 thousand square foot 4 wing house, going from one side to another while carrying a 200 pound fighter can be challenging for even the most well built 16 year old school girls.  
  
Bending down, she tried to lift him up bridal style, but found she couldn't. She then tried to lift him up in a fireman carry, and barely succeeded. It took her nearly 10 minutes to carry him all the way to his room.  
  
Kicking open his door sweaty and breathing hard, she looked around. Finding the object of her search, she dropped him on his bed with a little more force than was required. But he still didn't wake up. And he was on top of her arm. With a small murmer, he rolled over, but in the wrong direction. She was forced to bend her elbow as he now laid across her entire arm up to her shoulder, leaving her face perilously close to his. She frantically tried to pull her arm out, but to no avail. Finally, she gave up and decided to rest a moment and think of the best way to extricate herself. She layed her head sideways across his chest and sighed.  
  
And a single golden eye opened.  
  
".Uh."  
  
Startled, Kagome jerked back, only to be caught by her arm.  
  
"Hi." Inuyasha said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Well. There. End. I have chapter 4 written by the way, I'm just editing it. And I WILL be posting regularly now. Life is not so hectic anymore. Side note: First day of high school starts tomorrow. I'm a freshie. w00t. 


End file.
